


The Husband Tag

by theoddpocalypse



Series: What Happens on YouTube [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Honeymoon, Humor, Idiots in Love, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, YouTube, youtubers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddpocalypse/pseuds/theoddpocalypse
Summary: YouTubers Keith and Lance are now married and building their future together for the internet. Well, some for the internet.





	The Husband Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

The last day of the honeymoon was difficult. Keith was excited to get home to his friends and the cats, but at the same time… he just wanted to stay in paradise with Lance a little longer. The time had been spent swimming and sight seeing and admittedly spending a lot of time in their room not entirely dressed.

He’d woken up early, before Lance, and had just laid in bed for a while. His head was rested against Lance’s bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. His own heart felt so full, it almost hurt. Lance made a little sound and Keith turned his head to look up at him. His husband was smiling in his sleep. He was so insanely beautiful, Keith could barely stand it. And he was his. They were married. He couldn’t help but wonder- not for the first time- how the hell he got so damn lucky.

After a few minutes of staring- which Keith knew was a little weird, but Lance is his, he’s allowed to stare- Keith carefully moved from the bed. After a quick trip to the bathroom, he moved out onto the balcony so he could watch the sun rise up over the water. He didn’t even hear Lance get up, just felt his arms wrap around his waist, felt his lips moving along his shoulder and up his neck.

Keith smiled as Lance kissed under his ear. “Good morning,” he whispered.

“Morning. Why aren’t we still in bed?” Lance asked in his ear, gripping Keith’s hips. Keith laughed.

“You’re insatiable this trip.”

“Funny. It’s usually you who’s the insatiable one.” Keith turned around in Lance’s arms. Lance leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. Their noses brushed before their lips did, both of them making noises of contentment. Keith’s hand came up to cup Lance’s face, while Lance’s hands grabbed his ass to pull him closer. “What do you want to do today? On our last day? We could go to the beach… go out to eat….” he asked against Keith’s lips.

“We could have sex?”

“Mmm, now that right there is an idea. I love it.”

“I love _you_.”

“I love you, too. Now get your cute butt back in that bed.” Lance accentuated his words with a little slap to Keith’s ass. Keith smiled so wide and shook his head.

“You sure are something, McClain.”

“You know it, Kogane.”

* * *

The moment they walked back into their apartment, they were greeted by the musical sound of Red and Blue trilling and meowing for their attention. Keith immediately dropped what he was holding and scooped them both up.

“We missed you two so much,” he said, kissing Red’s face as Blue rubbed her face against his chin. Lance scratched Blue’s back and took her carefully to get some of the loving. Pidge popped her head in from the living room. She’d so kindly stayed in their apartment to watch the cats.

“Welcome back. Did you take lot of pictures or were you naked the whole time?”

“We were naked at least eighty-five percent of the time,” Lance responded with a smirk.

“Okay then. Send me the non-naked ones and you’re welcome for watching your cats. Red is a demon, by the way.” Keith smirked and kissed Red’s head.

“Did you drive your Aunt Pidge up the wall?” he asked her. She meowed up at him. Pidge shook her head and picked up her dufflebag from behind the door.

“See you around, my dudes.” She held up her fingers in a peace sign and left them alone with their cat children.

* * *

“Hey Lance, is my brother there by any chance? I mean, I assume so since you answered his phone.”

“Yeah, he’s here but he’s uhh… _busy_.”

“I don’t want to know what you’re doing.”

“What can I say, Takashi? We’re still in our literal honeymoon phase.”

“Just have him call me later. After he’s washed his mouth.”

* * *

“Hey Shiro, Lance told me you called.”

“It’s been two hours.”

“You don’t honestly think we would stop at oral.”

“Oh my god, I don’t want to hear this.”

“What’s up?”

“Allura’s gone into labor.”

“Wait what?!”  
“Everything is okay. I’m staying calm right now, but I think I’m about to lose it.”

“We’ll be right there!”

* * *

Keith and Lance rushed to the hospital. Before they could even walk up to the counter to talk to the nurse there, Shiro was rushing towards them and leading them to Allura’s room. Lance went to her side, brushing her sweaty hair from her forehead.

“Hey there, princess. Still as beautiful as ever,” he said with an easy grin. Allura laughed softly, but the sound was clearly strained.

“Lance, please don’t flirt with me in front of your husband. Especially when I look like a complete mess.”

“Oh please. You’re glowing.”

“I don’t feel like it.” She looked up at Keith and smiled. “Hey, brother-in-law.” Keith laughed a little and approached her.

“Hey sister- in-law. Tell me the truth, is Shiro being a big baby about this?”

“Oh my god, don’t remind me that I’m about to be a mother of two.”  
“I am being very strong, thank you very much!” They all started laughing at Shiro, until Allura winced in pain. Shiro was immediately beside her, pushing Lance away carefully. Lance just moved to stand beside Keith, wrapping his arm around him.

“Are you okay, honey?” Shiro asked her in a gentle voice. Allura nodded in response, pulling him closer. Things were like that for a while. It was a lot of Allura hurting and pulling Shiro close while Keith and Lance were just there. They were whispering to each other when Keith leaned up close to Lance’s ear.

“Lets give them a minute.” Lance nodded and followed Keith out of the room after he told Shiro they were going down to the cafeteria. Their fingers were tangled together as they attempted to find the place in question. They finally found it and ordered some coffees. When they got back into the elevator, Lance leaned over and kissed under Keith’s ear.

“We should adopt.”

“Another cat?”

“No, babe. A baby. Or we could do surrogacy?

Keith looked up at him. “Babe, we just got married.”

Lance smiled. “I know, but I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Keith couldn’t help but bite his lip.

“I’m nervous about it.” Lance furrowed his brows.

“Keith, why?” Keith shrugged in response.

“I mean, my childhood was so difficult. I’m scared of bringing a kid into the world, only for something to happen to us that causes the kid to have a childhood like mine. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.” He stared down at the ground. Lance leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“That’s true babe, anything could happen, and it is scary. But you turned out so well. And you ended up with an amazing family, right? They couldn’t replace your parents, but you got a whole new set. Once you were with Shiro and his family, you were happy. And think about it this way, if we adopt that means we’re going to do for a kid what Shiro and his family did for you? Doesn’t that sound great?”

Keith looked up at Lance. “You’re so amazing.”

“I know that. I mean, we don’t have to do anything right now. I just want you to know that whenever you want to start a family, I’m right here. We’ll be awesome dads and you know it.”

Keith grinned a little. “I mean, you can try to knock me up but I don’t think it’s gonna work.” Lance snorted and grabbed Keith’s chin so he could kiss him.

“You are a dirty boy.”

“Do not turn me on at the hospital where our friend is going to give birth.”

“I know elevators turn you on since that elevator at the resort….” Lance gently bit Keith’s earlobe and it took everything in him not to moan. It also took everything in him to push Lance away.

“Keep it in your pants, McClain. We need to get back to Allura. We can do whatever you want once we’re home.”

“You promise?”

“I promise, babe.”

“Fuck yeah. Best husband ever.”

Keith smiled so bright.

* * *

They ended up being at the hospital for hours. But it was all worth it once the baby was born. Shiro had run out of the delivery room to the waiting room with quite possibly the biggest smile Lance had ever seen on his face. Lance jumped up immediately and yanked Keith up as well. Once he knew they were coming, Shiro didn’t hesitate to go back to his fiancee, his eyes so bright and watery as he placed a kiss on her forehead and stared down at their newborn. Lance was bouncing with excitement as he walked over to the bed as well, leaving Keith to hang behind.

“What a handsome little guy,” Lance said as he looked down at the baby. Allura was smiling too, touching his face and kissing his skin. Shiro looked so proud. Lance felt like his heart was growing. He looked up when he felt Keith’s arm brush against his. Staring at Keith looking down at his new nephew, Lance couldn’t help but want to see Keith looking down at their own baby one day.

* * *

Keith and Lance had to leave the room while they transferred Allura and the baby to a recovery room. They decided to go home to shower and change, before grabbing lunch to take back to the hospital. It took them a while because everyone wanted something different so they had to stop at about every fast food establishment around. When they got back, the entire gang was there to see the newest “Voltron” member, Taro Alfor Shirogane. They walked in just as Hunk was handing Taro over to Pidge carefully to hold. Lance about shrieked.

“I get Hunk being able to hold him before me, but Pidge?!” Pidge glared at him.

“I can hold a baby you dumb fuck.”

“Pidge!” Shiro said. She did have the decency to look guilty at swearing in front of the baby.

“Sorry, Shiro. Anyways Lance, you can hold him after.”

“Fine. But I’m eating half your fries.”

“You will not, jerk!”

* * *

Lance loved holding babies. He was so good with kids in general, so holding Taro, it was a completely effortless act for him, one he’d done many times over considering all of the nieces and nephews he already had. Lance was sitting in a chair holding him while Keith sat on the arm, looking down at them. It was nice to see how happy it made Lance just simply holding a baby.

Keith knew he wasn’t ready to have kids. They just got married and honestly, he was definitely scared of being a parent. Yes, Lance had reassured him, but that only went so far to help Keith’s brain. He knew with some time he’d grow to the idea, but at the moment, the thought of taking on that kind of responsibility with the possibility of everything going wrong… yeah, Keith couldn’t handle that.

But when he looked at Lance holding their nephew, it was still pretty easy to imagine them having a kid of their own one day. Seeing Lance look at a baby that was theirs… just thinking about it did make Keith’s heart beat just a little faster.

One day they would have that. Keith knew they would. Lance wanted a family and Keith wanted to give him that. He just hoped Lance was willing to wait for a while. Well, he didn’t have to hope. He knew. Because Lance would always put Keith first.

“You wanna hold him, babe?” Lance asked, knocking Keith out of his thoughts. He nodded tentatively. He was good with animals, but he didn’t have a lot of experience with babies. Lance gently handed their nephew over, telling Keith in a soft voice how best to hold him. “Support his head, just like that.” Keith looked down at Taro as he held him, feeling only slightly awkward (he felt about the same weight as Red honestly). Lance was smiling at him. He definitely had a wistfulness to his eyes, like he was feeling the same way Keith had been just moments before. “You look good with a baby.”

Keith blushed. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Hey guys, it’s your Modern Lancelot here with a lazy vlog! Mainly because we’ve been so busy that I can’t think of anything better. Look, Keith’s here.”

“Hello.”

“Wait, babe, where are we? This isn’t our apartment! Have we broken into someone’s completely empty house?!”

“Shh, it’s a secret.”

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

keith’s lil wink at the camera in lance’s new vlog, fuck him fuck his pretty face

 **Ava <3** @klancearegay

@klancefan1 uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh????!!!

 **Elise** @_klance

@klancefan1 @klancearegay lol pre sure lance does both of those things

* * *

“WE BOUGHT A HOUSE BITCHES BOOM! This is what adulting is, guys. Getting married to a smoking hot babe and buying a fucking house with a pool. A POOL! Who wins at adulting?! This guy!”

“Oh my god, Lance.”

“House tour! Okay, so this is our house. Isn’t it beautiful? Come check out our kitchen this shit is FIRE. Look at the marble! All the beautiful marble!”

“Lance! Get off the island!”

“Keith, we are going to do so many bad things in this kitchen.”

“You are not going to get me demonetized today.”

“I MEANT WE’RE GOING TO FAIL AT BAKING SOME MORE! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE GUTTER, YA NASTY!”

* * *

**Leah** @klancefan1

lance draping himself over a marble counter top is a mood

 **Ava <3** @klancearegay

@klancefan1 my favorite part was him drooling over the shiplap feature wall in the master

 **Elise** @_klance

@klancefan1 @klancearegay they are such hgtv gays but i too am an hgtv gay

* * *

It was amazing how quickly a year went by. A year filled with crazy YouTube antics, some messily planned but incredibly fun meet and greets, the Shallura wedding, watching their nephew grow and become a little person of his own.

Everyone told them that married life would get dull with each year that passed, but Keith and Lance found that that was absolutely a lie. Sure, they argued every now and then, but they never went to bed angry. They also never went a day without saying “I love you.” After everything they’d been through, they knew they wanted to keep what they had strong. So they did. They fell more in love with each other every damn day.

It was after Taro’s first birthday party that the talk of starting a family of their own really began. They were in bed, sharing soft kisses and talking in quiet voices when Keith told Lance he wanted to start looking into the adoption process. He knew it would be a long one, so the sooner they started on it the better. Lance was pretty positive his heart exploded.

Because really, he knew it was up to Keith to bring it up first. Lance was already all in, he just needed his amazing husband to be ready. And now he was.

“You really want to do this, babe?” Lance asked, brushing his thumb over Keith’s jaw. Keith nodded, turning his hand to kiss Lance’s palm.

“We have so much love to give and there’s so many kids out there who need just that. I’ve been thinking about it a lot, and I even talked about it with Shiro and my mom. I’m ready. I’m more than ready. I want a family with you.”

Lance almost wanted to propose all over again.

* * *

**Lance McClain** @lancemcclain

HUUUUUGE announcement coming up. You’re not gonna wanna miss this one ;)

_Liked by Keith Kogane_

**Leah** @klancefan1

@lancemcclain what what wHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **Ava <3** @klancearegay

oh god I don’t know if I am ready for this jelly

 **Elise** @_klance

what could they possibly do to us now? they’re already married… is it babies?????

* * *

“Hey guys, Keith and Lance here. So there’s something that we’ve been wanting to tell you,” Keith said, smiling at the camera. Lance was practically bouncing in his seat. “As you know, about a year ago, we became first time homeowners and moved into this amazing house, and a lot of you guessed correctly that we moved because we wanted more space.”

“Not that we didn’t love our apartment but it was small and we only had the one spare room, which was essentially our video room slash Keith’s office,” Lance added.

“We didn’t really have room to grow there and I think after we got married we both knew that it wasn’t going to be our forever home. So that’s what we ended up finding and we’re very happy here and plan to be for a very long time,” Keith explained.

“And after a lot of discussions….” Lance teased, looking at Keith expectantly. They both agreed he should be the one to break the news.

“We have decided that we are going to be looking into adoption. Soon,” he said. Lance honestly squealed.  
“Ahhh! I’m already so excited. We talked about surrogacy and we aren’t opposed to it, it’s just, we both think it would be more meaningful to give someone a home, considering Keith himself was adopted. It’s not going to happen right away, it’s a very long process, but we’re gonna start.” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and squeezed tightly. “There’s no one else in the world that I could see myself doing this with. I’m so excited to start a family. We’re going to be ACTUAL dads.” Tears were starting to form in Lance’s eyes. Keith leaned over to kiss his cheek. Lance smiled so bright at him before wiping his eyes. “Okay okay, now that we got that out of the way… this isn’t just an announcement video. We’re going to do something very special for you guys.”

Keith nodded. “We’re going to be doing the husband tag! We don’t know if it’s actually a thing, but we don’t care. We just think it will be fun.”

“None of you asked for it, but here it comes, right in your fucking faces! We have our little whiteboards at the ready and our questions at the ready to be tagged.” Lance looked over at his husband. “Keith, good luck my man.”

Keith gave him the fondest look in return before he leaned in kiss him. “Good luck to you too, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it. The end of What Happens on YouTube. I had originally intended to actually have them answer the questions, but when I wrote the parallels from the Boyfriend Tag, I started crying and knew it had to end the way it did. It's been a little over a year and this series owns my heart, and I love it so, and I'm totally NOT crying (totally haven't been all day s6 didn't make me cry, of course not). I just hope everyone enjoyed it and continues to enjoy it in future readings. Thank you so much.
> 
>  **UPDATE:** Sike. This isn't the end. There's more to come, my dudes.


End file.
